


Amour chaud, chevre chaud

by downcastlashes



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downcastlashes/pseuds/downcastlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brolin go to their special restaurant, but end up having each other for dinner at home instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour chaud, chevre chaud

**Author's Note:**

> I figured, everyone else was writing fic, so why not try my hand at it. This is a crossover between the cheese fandom and Brolin/Merthur/Merlin and it's based on the new Brolin rumours!

They're at their table in the back of their special spot once again. It's always so relaxing after most of the fans have packed up and buggered off. They don't have to be as quiet as they usually are, with the soft glances and barely touching limbs that he cherised while under the scrutiny of hundreds of strangers; sometimes he wishes it were over so they could just be Bradley and Colin without all the baggage and contracts and people breathing down their necks. Maybe that time was fast approaching.

Bradley nervously rubs his hands along his water glass, collecting the condensation forming, leaving a wet ring of water on the crisp white table cloth.

Bradley glances up and notices Colin staring intently at him as though he's waiting for him to spit out what's been bothering him; he always seems to read him better than anyone. There's so much awkwardness between them this time around; he wonders if he's gotten tired of the rumours swirling about him with various women. He still likes women, sure, and he thinks Colin might too, but each time they spend time together, he finds he likes Colin even more, maybe even loves him.

Their future plans are still undecided as the BBC has yet to renew for the 6th series; a part of him hopes they won't. 

He shoots Colin a lop-sided smile, "so what'd you reckon?"

"About?" 

"What looks good, on the menu I mean..." he trails off. 

"Well, you know, I always get the same thin--" 

"Right, goat cheese, beet, and arugula salad, hold the goat cheese, and whatever soup they've got left this time of year," he says sharply. 

"What's bothering you?" Colin asks softly, reaching his hand across the table. It's always a bit of a risk for Bradley to do this. Thread his fingers back through Colins and run them along his palm, tracing the creases and lines there. 

"Well, it's just that if you don't eat something more substantial, you'll probably wither away. But you look better than you have in the past, I've noticed..." he lies, not willing to broach the subject of what to do about this, whatever it is, once the series ends. 

"You shouldn't worry so much about what I eat. I like what I like and I'm probably a lot healthier than you," he teases. 

"Oh please, I could best you any day at any thing," Bradley shoots back. 

"Do you want to test that theory?" asks Colin, bright clear blue eyes challenging Bradley's stormy dark blue ones. 

Bradley's pupils dilate as he sucks in a breath and licks his lips. Suddenly the air's charged with tension. He wants to do more than just run his hand over Colin's palm. He wants to smooth his hands over taught, pale, creamy skin, brush them against his pouty pink rose-coloured lips, run his thumbs lightly over eyelashes, across a nose, inside a mouth and trail them right down to Colin's st-- 

"Are you ready to order," asks their cheery server, effectively snapping them out of their reverie. They jerk away from each other, as though they've been caught stealing Angel's "do not disturb" sign for the 100th time. The server shoots them a knowing smile; she swears she'll never let anyone know of their secret rendezvous here for the past few years. 

She takes their orders; the brunette Irish lad always chooses the same thing, goat cheese salad, hold the goat cheese, so he's never a problem; the posh blonde British lad likes to switch it up a bit and takes longer, but they're two of the easiest customers she ever has. They're always polite and to themselves, never demanding, and they usually try to tip extra, which she always refuses. Waiting on them is enough for her. 

They turn back toward each other, but the conversation's light and easy now, having been broken by their earlier banter. At one point while daring to hold hands again and lean their heads together, they spot a young girl and her sister trying to sneak a peek at them. They pull away from each other, knowing that sooner or later, the kids will make their way over to the table and no doubt bother them for a photo or an autograph or two. They don't mind much; the sooner they sign, the sooner they can get back to each other.

They bid the kids goodbye after a chat. Conversation winds down a bit; it feels like they've been waiting for what seems like hours for their meals. Bradley takes a swig of milk from his glass and leans his head against his hand. "We got our drinks so quickly, how long does it take to make a bloody chicken sandwich and a salad," he mumbles through his teeth. Colin's raises his eyebrows and continues humming along happily to the faded tunes playing throughout the restaurant. He can tell Bradley's bored just by his fidgeting alone. 

"What's that?" Bradley pipes up, and somehow Colin knows immediately what he's asking for. 

"The song?" 

"Yes, the band as well, if you please," Bradley says with a smile. 

"The Noisettes, Atticus, the acoustic version. It's a few years old now, but it's one of my favourites." 

"Ah, I don't think I've heard much by them." 

"Oh they're really fun and the lead singer's just...she's gorgeous and has the most beautiful husky voice. Such great stage presence too, and style. Angel and I took in a concert once and they were the opening act. They were amazing, much better than the main act," babbles Colin. 

"Okay, I've got it... I should give them a closer listen." 

"Well, yeah, they've got a new album coming out--their latest in three years." 

"Hmmm, right, I'll be back," Bradley says abruptly, slipping out of his chair and walking toward the kitchen area. Colin sees him chatting to the server, quite flirtatiously, and his face falls. He's bound to go back to distancing himself, after all; it's always like this with them.

They go out, have moments where he feels like they're moving to the next step, but they only end up fucking and then going back to pretending they're just friends. 

Bradley strides back toward their table a few moments later, a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"I told them we'll have takeaway instead. I just want to get out of here," he says excitedly.

"Oh...okay?" Colin says, confused. Bradley's behaving strangely. 

"We can eat at my flat this time, yeah?" 

"Sure." 

Colin pays the tab, Bradley grabs the takeaway and his hand to lead him outside as they push through the creaky doors. He looks down and his eyes widen for a moment, a jolt of happiness passes through him, but then fades as quickly as Bradley drops his hand when he realises that there's still some light outside and they're in public. He understands why it has to be like this for now; they both do. 

When they finally reach the flat, Bradley pulls him inside, turns around, and almost pins Colin up against the door. He leans forward, breathing in his scent, like pine trees and cool rushing rivers, and he can just imagine them rutting up against a weeping willow in the forests they usually film in, with the potential of being caught spurring them on. 

"Are you still hungry?" Bradley asks huskily, his breath hot and heavy just inches away from Colin's lips. 

"Not anymore," Colin replies, his voice shaky with anticipation. And then he thinks about how nervous Bradley had been at dinner, which makes the heat coursing through his veins cool for a moment. "What's gotten into you today by the way? It seemed like, maybe, you wanted to talk...earlier. But then, you lied to me about what was wrong," he adds, as Bradley grips the corners of his shirt and slips his hands underneath. 

"I'm not... okay I am, but can we talk later? Can we just enjoy this night? I have something for you," Bradley's eyes plead with him not to ruin the moment. 

"You and I both know that we won't want to talk later," Colin says breathily. 

"Fine," Bradley drops his hands and creates space between them. He stands there for moment, like he's working up the nerve to speak. 

Colin thinks that maybe he's angry, but Bradley smiles at him weakily and his fears dissipate. 

"Well..." he starts, "you know how much I love milk, right?" 

"Er, everybody does. You only drink a carton or so per day," Colin says. 

"Ha, very funny. Anyway, well, it's just that... IloveyoumaybeevenmorethanIlovemilk," he blurts. 

Colin's heart speeds up, thudding rapidly in his chest. All he can hear is an echoing of Bradley's words through the rushing noise in his ears. "Maybe?" he says, trying to goad him into saying more. 

"Definitely. Absolutely." 

Colin pulls Bradley close to him then, kissing him soundly, slipping his tongue tentatively between his lips, teasing him. He moves his hand to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer so he can deepen the kiss. They're at each other's mouths now, nipping and sucking, and Colin feels like his heart's about to burst. Bradley eases back for a second and Colin reaches in to pull his shirt over his head. 

"Wait." Bradley places his hands on Colin's to stop him. "Remember I said that I have something for you?" 

"Yes," Colin says, exasperatedly. 

"Well, I want to share everything with you and..." he pauses. 

"Go on, you can tell me," Colin says pulling him close again, kissing the corner of Bradley's lips. 

"Do you remember," Bradley says as he pushes at Colin shirt, splaying his fingers over stomach muscles, "the goat cheese," he continues, licking him on the lips, "that you didn't want to eat?" he finishes with a kiss.

"Yes," Colin says, nonplussed. He's trying to think about why Bradley's talking about such a random detail, when he wants to fuck him so hard, he can barely think through the haze that's making his entire body harden with lust. 

"I want you to eat it," Bradley finishes.

"What?"

"I asked the server to put a container of it to the side along with our takeway... it's in the bag. I want to see you eat it." Bradley's staring at him intensely and Colin can almost see his cock harden even more at the thought of seeing him eat the cheese. 

"B-but Bradley, you know that I'm lactose intolerant," Colin stammers in protest. 

"Please?" he begs. 

Colin eyes flicker to the takeaway bag on the dining table, then back to Bradley's face. He contemplates his hopeful look. He thinks about what he'll say. He knows he'll pay for eating that cheese later, but he can't help but want to please Bradley. 

Colin walks slowly over to the table and opens the bag, then turns his head to look at Bradley, "why?" 

Bradley can't take his eyes off Colin as he opens the bag and takes out the sizeable container of soft goat cheese. "Because... because it's hot... watching you indulge in something that you abhor so much. Knowing that you'll do it just for me." 

Colin turns to face Bradley, container in hand. He pulls the plastic top off and peers in. He notices that there are bits of berries paired with the cheese; that should make it more bearable to swallow, he thinks. He sticks two fingers into the container, gripping the cheese as skillfully as he can; it's soft enough to scoop up, so he takes a big dollop. He stares curiously at the creamy white goat cheese with pieces of purple and red berries, then looks up from under his lashes at Bradley as he licks hesitantly. He notices Bradley has slipped his hand down his trousers and is rubbing at his hardness. Colin can't believe this is actually turning him on. 

Bradley watches Colin lick at the goat cheese and involuntarily bites his lips. He's impatiently hard now. Colin looks at him with a wicked glint in his eyes and sticks both fingers into mouth. Bradley sucks in a harsh breath as he watches Colin grimace slightly at the taste. 

As Colin dips his fingers into the container to take more, Bradley closes the distance between them, grabs him forcefully by the lapels on his shirt and pulls the brunette's lips down to his. The force of the kiss knocks Colin back a little into the edge of the table and he gasps into Bradley's mouth.

Bradley's kissing him and tasting the sharp tang of the cheese and sweetness of the berries on his tongue. He tugs at Colin's zipper, pushing his pants down his legs to the floor, while Colin does the same to his. They can feel each other's cocks straining and rubbing against the material of their boxer-briefs, as they dance against each other in desperation. 

Their shirts land in the pile next. Bradley trails his lips down Colin’s jawline to the hollow of his neck. He reaches around to the abandoned goat cheese, takes some in his fingers and smears it over his lover’s chest and sensitive nipples. Dipping his head, he licks at the spread cheese, laving his tongue around Colin’s right nipple and then his left, worrying both between his teeth. He could spend hours just bathing Colin with his tongue, eating various cheese of every surface of smooth skin.

He digs his hands into Colin’s considerably less bony hips, turns him around and presses him hard into the table. He moulds himself into Colin’s back, pushing his cloth-covered prick into the softness of his ass. He takes a dollop of goat cheese and smears it down the ridges in Colin’s back and his lips and tongue follow suit.

Bradley moans at Colin's little sounds of pleasure. He’s surprised that he’s enjoying this and not trying to escape; it makes his heart swell and his erection throb painfully. He doesn’t think he can take any more of this foreplay. He hooks his fingers into the material of his partner's briefs, ridding him of his last bit of clothing, then bends him over the table so that his back is more open to him. He wraps the fingers of his right hand around Colin's cock, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, then runs the fingers of his left hand down the line of his ass cheeks.

“I want to do something to you, but I want you to beg me,” he says in a soft tone. Colin grunts out a, “please.”

“Please what? Do you know what I want to do?” Bradley asks as he goes back for more cheese with his left hand. He lets go of Colin’s cock, then spreads Colin’s ass cheeks with with his right hand and smears the cheese down his crack.

Colin gasps in surprise, the softness feeling strange against his puckered rosebud. He nods yes and then groans, “please, eat me.”

Bradley quickly drops to his knees at the request and tongues at the warmed cheese between Colin’s cheeks. Bradley relishes in Colin's chokes of pleasure as he pushes his ass back into his mouth. He eats at him, sliding his hand back and forth aroughly gainst Colin’s cock, wet with precum. It won’t be long now, he thinks and then Colin’s jerking back against him as he comes and comes and comes, shooting his release on the table. 

Colin's knees turn to jelly and he collapses against the flat surface, into his own wetness. He hears Bradley grunting behind him and it's a few moments before he's able to pull himself together to confirm if his reality is as vivid as his imagination and Bradley's indeed tugging himself off to the sight of Colin spread out and exhausted. He turns and Bradley's practically on top of him, his eyes closed, his face contorted in pleasure. Colin touches his hand and Bradley's eyes pop open. He looks like he's in agony and Colin thinks that maybe it's time to repay the favour. He takes the bit of cheese left in his palm and wraps his hand around Bradley's cock, while descending to his knees in front of him. He can't even taste the cheese and the berries any longer, just Bradley's cock and the feel of it stuffing his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. It's not long before he has him whimpering, calling his name and sobbing his release as Colin sucks him down. 

They're soon lying cuddled up on the cold floor, spent and satisfied, contemplating all that has happened that night. Bradley's head's resting on Colin's chest, listening to the thud of his heartbeat.

"Let's... not mention this to anyone, yeah?" Colin feels the rumble of his low timber reverberating through his body. 

"About us?" Colin asks, scared that Bradley only professed his love to get him to give into his desires. 

"No, of course not... I mean, the things I like to do to you," he says. 

"Who would I tell, honestly?" 

"I don't know, maybe Angel, while you guys are drunk and gossiping at one of your concerts that you forgot to invite me to." 

"You think I'm keeping her to myself... are you jealous?" 

"After tonight, do you think I would be?" 

Colin laughs, "good point," then adds, "ugh, I feel sticky; I need to shower every inch of my body right now..."

"That sounds good," Bradley says, tracing circles on Colin's chest. "Want to see how long it takes until I'm ready for round 2, smoked gouda this time?" 

Colin rolls his eyes, then considers for a moment before responding, "I'll race you there?"


End file.
